A hug is what we need
by Madrox126
Summary: Sometimes, we all need someone to lean on when we all have those 'days'. Luckily, Chloe has that certain bear to lean on when she is feeling down in the dumps.


**Here is a story of our favourite pair of friends. Chloe and Ice bear.**

 **After watching the episode 'Chloe and ice bear', I adored their bonding moments and how protective Ice Bear can b,, despite being neutral, most of the time.**

 **In this one, Chloe was upset that most students at her college never understood her, being the prodigy and all. And who would be there to listen to her problems? That's right, Ice Bear, of course.**

 **Hope you liked this. I had proof read this and decided to give it more time to Edit. Which I did so I can give a bit more depth to the story.**

 **Disclaimer - We bare bears belong to Daniel Chong and Cartoon Network.**

Chloe was looking at the sky on a clear blue night, in deep sadness. To her frustration, nobody at college ever understood her, or often says to her, 'oh hey, it's the prodigy girl'.

It was getting so annoying and old. Why can't they accept her, for who she was? Was it so hard to look past her brains?

She sighed as the cold wind blew in her face, which was taking effect, but, she really didn't mind. Not this time.

"When will people like me for me?" she asked, no one in particular.

"Is Chloe alright?"

That voice... it sounded familiar. Chloe looked behind and saw who she last expected to be out this late.

It was Ice bear.

"Hey." Chloe waved shyly. And, as she predicted, he quietly waved back. His face may seem emotionless at the time, but if you look past it, you could see concern in his eyes. The bear walked up closer and sat down on the grassy hill, beside her.

"Ice Bear sensed something was wrong and wants to know if Chloe is alright." The polar bear monotonously asked.

Chloe scoffed, looking away, ashamed. "Ah, you don't want to hear my sob story. I'll waste your time, as I do with everyone else. So don't even bother asking."

Chloe then felt a paw under her chin as it turned her heard to Ice bear's stern yet caring, eyes.

"Ice Bear wants to listen. Tell Ice Bear, now." Since the Bear's voice was still in monotone, you could barely hear his voice being raised, but looking at his eyes, proved her enough that he indeed wanted to listen.

She sighed, shakily. Fidgeting with her fingertips.

"well, okay... you see, it all started when..." She began to explain her sudden breakdown. Ice Bear was listening tentatively, ears opened, his face locked with interest. Just as she finished, she felt tears glistened from her cheeks.

"...it's like no one understands me. I'm tired of this 'oh look, prodigy girl, she's super smart. Oh, let's be like her'. Is it so hard to just look past that and get to know the REAL me?" Chloe, who was now getting angry, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, earning a surprised look from Ice Bear.

Never before, did he see his shy, smart, girl, getting so worked up by her classmates.

It was all new to him, especially if she is this upset.

The only thing he did now, that came to mind, was wrapping a paw around the frustrated girl, pulling her in closer to his furry chest and hugged her, quietly.

Chloe complied, as if she desperately needed this, hugging her friend, back, just as tightly. Tears were leaking from her eyes and on to the Ice Bear's fur. Not that he minded. In fact, he wanted her to cry. Though he didn't like it, one bit.

But he knew it's best to let the emotions out, otherwise it would be be healthy for the girl or her body. The bear knew to never bottle up feelings. Especially when you get so close to breaking down.

So he just sat there, not saying anything, and just being the comfort, Chloe desperately needs. Occasionally, he would whisper words, like, 'it's okay to cry. Ice Bear is here.', etc.

Both were now silent, just as Chloe's crying was starting to dissipate. They were now listening to the crickets chirp deep into the night. the winds were blowing in their hair, or in Ice Bear's case, fur. And best of all... there was Silence.

And That's what they both need.

Chloe looked up from her warm embrace, keeping her head in his furry chest, looking at her quiet friend, smiling wearily.

"Heh... I guess, a hug is what I really needed, huh?" She checked for any signs of expressions from the bear, and to her delight, he smiled.

"Ice Bear agrees. Hugs are what most need during difficult times. To make themselves feel better. Ice Bear needs them, occasionally. To also make himself, better."

The bear's voice was still emotionless, but to Chloe, it was quite soothing, actually. It wasn't loud or boastful, or angry. It was simple... yet so, extraordinary to hear. Though to some, it may sound crazy or weird, but to her, it was everything.

Ice bear then got up. "Ice Bear thinks it's time to go home." Before he walked way, he felt a small hand pulling his paw, gesturing the Bear to look at the girl.

"Please... Can't you stay with me? Just a little bit, longer." Chloe pleaded.

Ice Bear would've turned down the offer, knowing he had to be back to the cave by now, but knowing Chloe needed him at this moment, he decided against it. He smiled gently, sitting down, again.

"Okay. Ice Bear will stay a bit longer. For Chloe." He said, a smile was still planted on his face.

Chloe smiled, moving closer to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, tiredly.

The bear couldn't help but admire the girl's love for him and his brothers. She was so young, so innocent, yet so bold and adventurous. Especially when it comes to hanging out with them on a daily basis.

With no hesitation, he wrapped an arm around the girl, laying his head on top of hers. Chloe nestled herself in the warm embrace. Both were now watching the horizon, smiling softly to themselves. Especially Chloe.

She knew that sometimes, words don't need to be said. And most of the time words to tend to be useless. Just as along as someone she trusts, like Ice bear, is there beside her, she's happy, all the same.

And now, Chloe was thankful that Ice Bear was experience the night, in silence, with her.

"...Thank you... Ice Bear."

The end.

 **Hope you like this little one shot. Read and review.**


End file.
